The Pearl
} |name = The Pearl |icon = Ico_The_Pearl.png |image = Area-The Pearl.jpg |type = Brothel |location = Denerim |inhabitants = Humans, Elves, Dwarves |exits = City Map |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Pearl is one of Denerim's fancier brothels. People can engage in sexual activity and drinking here, as long as they pay Sanga, the proprietor, the right price. Involvement The quest Pearls Before Swine takes place here. There is also an opportunity to learn the Duelist specialization from Isabela, a ship captain who is currently visiting the brothel for a bit of fun. She is willing to play a card game or may bed the Warden if she is seduced. There is a locked room in the end of the hallway in your left which requires a password in order to let you in. By examining the Grey Warden Poster in the Denerim Market District you can tell the correct phrase. However once you enter the room it is revealed that Paedan, Shaevra, Jarvy and Tennant are working for Rendon Howe and will attack the Warden after a short conversation. Services The Warden can engage in sexual activity with males and females of different races for the fee of 40 or at the negotiated price of 30 . One of the options available at the Pearl is "Surprise Me." The result of this decision can lead to the following humorous scenarios upon waking up: * The Warden wakes with their hands tied behind their back and two tools lying on the bed labeled "Insertion Tool" and "Extraction Tool." * The Warden wakes with two nugs who, when clicked on, flop to the ground lounging and produce the message, "The nugs avoid eye contact, trying to look busy." The reference in Witch Hunt with the gossiping mages regarding the Warden could be pulled from this random surprise. * The Warden wakes up in a room filled with flower pots, scarecrows, a dragon egg, some bottles of unknown fluid, a whip, a trellis or monkey bars, and a ring of practice dummies with a wooden fish statue in the middle. The Warden paces looking paranoid or utterly confused. * The Warden wakes up staring a male dwarf dressed in women's clothing who states, "Yes, that was amazing. The world moved for everyone," before crossing his arms. This would seem to be the person that Isabela was referring to in Dragon Age 2, when discussing her sexual experience said that she even tried "a dwarf in drag once" but that she didn't recommend it. * The Warden wakes up staring at the floor and wobbling a bit. By the bed is a two handed maul labeled as "Magic Wand" which produces the message, "You're not sure if you want to remember what happened last night." Companions' reaction When Sanga asks what you want, if you ask for men, women, or some of both: * If the Warden is male then if the Warden asks for men, or if the Warden asks for women or some of both. * If the Warden is female then if the Warden asks for men or some of both, or if the Warden asks for women. Engaging in any sexual activity with the workers at the Pearl will result in approval changes (only once): * , unless he is hardened * , unless she is hardened * , or if the Warden is female and selects one of the female workers. * if you are in romance with her. version doesn't always assign these approval changes. Possibly this is caused by a bug.}} Characters * Sanga - The proprietor of The Pearl. * Isabela - Captain of the Siren's Call. * Casavir - First Mate of the Siren's Call. * Hooded Courier - involved in Grease the Wheels. * Paedan - involved in The Trial of Crows. * Shaevra - involved in The Trial of Crows. * Jarvy - involved in The Trial of Crows. * Tennant - involved in The Trial of Crows. Enemies * White Falcon mercenaries - involved in Pearls Before Swine. * Paedan (Human, Elite) * Shaevra (Elf, Elite) * Jarvy (Qunari, Normal) * Tennant (Qunari, Normal) Containers * (Generic, Elite) - locked, contains Love Letter * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Critter) Special objects (for Solving Problems) Codex entries Quests * Pearls Before Swine * Grease the Wheels * Solving Problems * Trial of the Crows Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Denerim locations Category:Buildings Category:Brothels